That Dance
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Troypay Discalimer:I dont own anything....


_I sighed as I stopped to take a break from my dance. I'm doing the Waltz. By myself. How pathetic could I be? It may seem weird, but I refuse to dance with anyone but that one guy that would make my stomach feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering about. The only guys I've ever danced with was my dad and of course Ryan. You see dad was always a hopeless romantic. He was the one who told me that I would meet my dream guy and when we danced, I would feel like I was flying._

_When I was five I met Troy Bolton. I knew right away that he was the one for me. You would think that it would be silly for a kindergartener to know who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. But it wasn't silly for me. So I held on to that little dream. In fact I still am, thus the reason I'm dancing here by myself to 'Can I Have This Dance'. Which is actually a song that I had written for Troy my Sophomore year._

_Nothing ever really turned out how it was suppose to. Troy got together with Gabriella Montez. She transferred to East High our freshman year. I guess she and Troy had met the winter during freshman year and it was 'love at first sight'. As much as I want to hate her, I cant. She never really did anything to me. She's been nothing but nice to me. But that still didn't stop me from being a bit happy when I heard she was moving to California. What's so shocking is that she changed East High and when she left East High was back to 'sticking to the status quo'._

_It hurt when I over head Troy's last conversation with Gabriella. He said that Gabriella had changed everything for the good and now that she's leaving it's going to changed back. Because she is so much more important than everything else. Because she was moving, I get to sing and finally dance with Troy Bolton._

"Sharpay your on." _I smiled a genuine smile for once. I was finally going to sing with Troy, and we are going to be accepted to Julliard together. Here I go._

"_**Yeah eh yeah. Oh, oh. Yeah." **__I began to sing. I was so excited. _

'_**I got a lot of things I have to do**_

_**All these distractions our future's coming soon**_

_**We're being pulled a hundred different directions**_

_**But whatever happens I know I've got you' **_

_So close. Any minute now he'll be up here singing with me._

'_**Your on my mind your in my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter where we are**_

_**We'll be alright even if we're miles apart' **_

_I sang with so much feeling, my heart pumping a mile a minute waiting for Troy to start singing. Where is he? It's his queue._

' _**Even if we're miles apart..'**_

_Oh no, it's happening again. He's not here. My heart began to beat even faster than I thought it could._

'_**Even if we're miles apart….'**_

_I sang for the third time hoping that he would just climb up the damn prop tree. He wasn't going to sing with me._

'_**Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart……..' **_

_I angrily sang. This was embarrassing and I was heart broken. I was singing these last words hoping that it would magically will he to appear and start singing with me. I heard the music change. He was here! He was finally going to sing with me! I eagerly watched the prop waiting for him to pop up. Imagine my surprise when Jimmy 'the Rocket' Zara popped in instead._

' _**All I want to do is be with you be with you..' **_

_He sang. I wanted to cry. I wanted to stop and stomp my foot and cry. I was stood up, again. I finished my part to save whatever I could with the Julliard scouts watching. And out of no where I hear his voice, but it wasn't alone. She was here. Singing with him. I ran off the stage and into my dressing room to cry my eyes out as their voices faded away and the crowd began to applaud._

_Everyone turned against me. Ryan, and even Tiara. Turns out she just wants to rule the school after I leave. I have no one. _

"Sharpay?" _I turned around to see Troy Bolton looking at me with dare I say it, concern etched on his features._

"What?" _I whispered softly. I turned so he couldn't see me like this. He's only concerned because he's Troy Bolton. He cares for everyone._

"Are you okay?"

"What does it look like Bolton? And besides why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends right?"

"No we're not. I have no friends, I have no one."

"Shar,"

"Don't call me that."

"Sharpay. You have me."

"Don't you feed me that bull shit Troy. You can stop acting like you care no ones here and I don't need your pity."

"I'm not acting and I don't pity you. Sharpay is this about me not singing with you? Because honestlyI didn't mean to."

"Save your excuses for someone else. And yes! Part of it is about you not singing with me. I just thought that for once,"

"For once what Sharpay?"

"That for once you would see that I'm hopelessly in love with you and you would give me the time of day!"

"You love me?"

"Just leave. Go sing my stupid song with your precious Gabriella." _I tell him, tears sprouting from my eyes. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I tell him that I love him? I'm so stupid!_

"Shar?" _I looked over my shoulder to find my traitor brother looking at me. _

"What do you want?" _I asked him harshly._

"Last call. Come on fix your make up." _He says before leaving. Jerk comes in doesn't even apologize. I fix my make up and make my way behind the curtain in my spot. Where is everyone? And I just noticed that it is really dark in here. The curtain lifts and I don't know what to do. This wasn't part of rehearsal. I look into the audience to see that the whole cast was there watching me. _

'_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn will be safe with me'**_

_I turned to see Troy walking towards me with one of those head microphones on. My heart started to beat wildly once again. Was he really singing to me? He put one of those mics on my head before offering me his hand. I looked out to the crowd and then back at him, making sure that this wasn't apart of any other pranks that they were going to pull on her. I look deeply into his yes before slipping my hand into his. A perfect fit. He pulled me close and we began to dance._

"_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**you know I'll catch you through it all.'**_

_I can't believe that we were finally dancing together. It seemed so perfect. I looked towards Gabriella. She had a cast on. No wonder why I'm the one singing. It's because I was the last resort._

"_**And you cant keep us apart'**_

'_Even a thousand can't keep us apart' _

"_**Cuz my heart is where ever you are **_

'_Cuz my heart is where ever you are'_

'_**Its like catching lightning **_

_**the chances of finding**_

_**Someone like you'**_

'_**It's one in a million **_

_**The chances of feeling**_

_**the way we do' **_

'_**And with every step together we just keep on getting better'**_

'_So can I have this dance'_

'_**Can I have this dance'**_

'_**Can I have this dance'**___

_I felt like crying. The dance was great. But now I have to fall into character._

"**I love you Troy." **_I whispered. Here it comes. _

"**I love you **_**Sharpay.**_**" **_Did I just hear correctly? He said Sharpay. Not Gabriella. He said Sharpay. Troy Bolton just said he loved me! Sharpay Evans. He leaned closer to me and kissed me. I felt my knees begin to go weak so I pull away before I fell on my face. The crowd began to applaud. And I was still shocked from the kiss. I looked over to Gabriella to find her making out with my brother. What a night it turned out to be. It was truly a night to remember.___


End file.
